Фу Дог/Галерея
Изображения Фу Дог из Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг. ''Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг Рекламные Изображения Fu_Season_1.gif|Рекламная работа Фу Дог (сезон 1) fu_dog001.gif Сезон 1 Dragon Breath (15).jpg Hong Kong Nights (4).jpg|1975 Fu Dragon Breath (87).jpg Dragon Breath (92).jpg Fu Dog gets Covered in Peanut Butter.PNG|Фу Дог покрывается арахисовым маслом 33221111.jpg Hong Kong Knights (14).jpg Fu_Dog_Centaur.png 610232333.jpg Phone Numbers on Fu Dogs Fat Folds.PNG|Телефонные номера на жировых складках Фу Дога Fu Dogs Emergency Phone Numbers on his Fat Folds all Smudged.PNG|Номера экстренных телефонов Фу Дога на его жировых складках размазываются 455252211.jpg Fu Dog Says Come on Dark Dragon Let's Rumble.PNG|Фу Дог говорит: "Давай, темный дракон, давай громыхать!" Fu Dog Tells Jake Unicorns Can't live Long Seperated From Their Herd.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку единороги не могут долго жить отдельно от своего стада Fu Dog Tells Jake He Has to Call the Magical Temp Agency & Have them Send a Substitute.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он (Фу Дог) должен позвонить в волшебное временное агентство и попросить их отправить замену Fu Dog Tells Jake that Lao Shi Never Forgave Him after The Last Party He Had.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что Лао Ши никогда не простил его (Фу Дог) после последней вечеринки, которую он имел Fu Dog tells Jake He'll Regret This.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он пожалеет об этом Fu Dog tells Spud to Draw out The Party Flyers.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Спаду, чтобы вытащить партийные листовки Fu Dog Orders Dessert for The Halloween Party.PNG|Фу Дог заказывает десерты для вечеринки на Хэллоуин Fu Dog Tells the Guy in The Easter Parade He a Bath Just the Other Month.PNG|Фу Дог говорит парню на пасхальном параде, что он принимал ванну только в прошлом месяце Fu Dog Feels Insulted.PNG|Фу Дог чувствует себя оскорбленным Fu Dog Tells Lao Shi He had to Sell The Tooth Fairy His left Molar when He Lost a Bet.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Лао Ши, что он должен был продать Зубная Фея его левый коренной зубwhen he lost a bet Fu Dog asks Himself Why does Heaven smell Like Fish Gutts.PNG|Фу Дог спрашивает себя: "почему небеса пахнут рыбьими кишками?" Fu Dog wants Trixie & Spud to Tell Morty He moved to Machu Pichu.PNG|Фу Дог хочет Трикси и Спад, чтобы сказать Морти, что он переехал в Мачу-Пичу Fu Dog Holds the Door Shut so Morty Doesn't come In.PNG|Фу Дог держит дверь закрытой, чтобы Морти не прорвался внутрь Fu Dog tells Trixie & Spud Mountain Trolls turn to Stone When the Sun Hits them.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Трикси и Спад горные тролли превращаются в камень, когда солнце попадает в них Fu Dog Doesn't want Jake to Throw a Halloween Party.PNG|Фу Дог не хочет, чтобы Джейк устроил вечеринку на Хэллоуин Fu Dog Asks Jake Who He sounds Like.PNG|Фу Дог спрашивает Джейка, на кого он похож Fu Dog Tells Jake He Sounds like Lao Shi Back When Fu Dog First Met Him.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он звучит как Лао Ши, когда Фу Дог впервые встретил его Fu Dog tells Lao Shi He and Tooth Fairy go way Back.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Лао Ши он и Зубная Фея идут назад Shapeshifter (51).jpg 7979096060960956690.jpg 6595696595600656.jpg Fu Dog at Magical Morty's Comedy Shack.PNG|Фу Дог в волшебной хижине комедии Морти Fu Dog Tells Trixie Dogs Are not Supposed To Talk Either.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Трикси собаки не должны говорить либо Eye Of The Beholder (3).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (18).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (19).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (39).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (48).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (49).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (51).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (52).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (53).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (55).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (56).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (59).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (61).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (63).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (64).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (65).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (66).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights.jpg Hong Kong Nights (1).jpg Hong Kong Nights (13).jpg Dragon Breath (193).jpg The Halloween Bash (49).jpg The Halloween Bash (60).jpg The Halloween Bash (61).jpg The Halloween Bash (62).jpg The Halloween Bash (69).jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (131).jpg Shapeshifter (120).jpg Shapeshifter (123).jpg Shapeshifter (142).jpg Shapeshifter (143).jpg Shapeshifter (144).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (104).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (109).jpg Fu and Tell (10).jpg Fu and Tell (11).jpg Fu and Tell (12).jpg Fu and Tell (13).jpg Fu and Tell (14).jpg Fu and Tell (15).jpg Fu and Tell (16).jpg Fu and Tell (21).jpg Fu and Tell (25).jpg Fu and Tell (28).jpg Fu and Tell (30).jpg Fu and Tell (32).jpg Fu and Tell (34).jpg Fu and Tell (36).jpg Fu and Tell (39).jpg Fu and Tell (40).jpg Fu and Tell (42).jpg Fu and Tell (44).jpg Fu and Tell (45).jpg Fu and Tell (46).jpg Fu and Tell (47).jpg Fu and Tell (48).jpg Fu and Tell (50).jpg Fu and Tell (53).jpg Fu and Tell (55).jpg Fu and Tell (56).jpg Fu and Tell (57).jpg Fu and Tell (60).jpg Fu and Tell (61).jpg Fu and Tell (62).jpg Fu and Tell (63).jpg A4, S15 (47).jpg Hong Kong Nights (27).jpg Hong Kong Nights (28).jpg Hong Kong Nights (29).jpg Hong Kong Nights (30).jpg Hong Kong Nights (31).jpg Hong Kong Nights (32).jpg AHrq0Pn.png Eye Of The Beholder (81).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (80).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (79).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk.jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (5).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (17).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (22).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (23).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (25).jpg The Heist (49).jpg The Talented Mr. Long (51).jpg The Halloween Bash (45).jpg The Halloween Bash (78).jpg Dragon Summit (94).jpg Dragon Summit (96).jpg Keeping Shop (8).jpg Keeping Shop (10).jpg Keeping Shop (11).jpg Keeping Shop (12).jpg Keeping Shop (13).jpg Keeping Shop (15).jpg Dragon Summit (97).jpg Dragon Summit (100).jpg Hong Kong Nights (48).jpg Hong Kong Nights (50).jpg Hong Kong Nights (51).jpg Hong Kong Nights (53).jpg Hong Kong Nights (54).jpg Hong Kong Nights (56).jpg Hong Kong Nights (58).jpg Hong Kong Nights (62).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights (68).jpg Hong Kong Nights (70).jpg Hong Kong Nights (74).jpg Hong Kong Nights (75).jpg Hong Kong Nights (82).jpg Jake asked the DJ to throw a music party celebration.jpg Fu Dog goes out on a date with a female poodle.jpg Fu Dog Tells Jake If He Doesn't get That Unicorn to The Central Park Meadow by Tonight It will Be Too Late.PNG|Fu Dog Tells Jake If He doesn't get that Unicorn to The Central Park Meadow by Tonight It'll be Too Late Old School Training (39).jpg Old School Training (40).jpg Body Guard Duty (150).jpg Body Guard Duty (148).jpg Fu Dog Tells Trixie & Spud The Only Thing Better than a Mexican HotDog is Washing it All Down with Cold Mexican Tap Water.PNG The Halloween Bash (19).jpg Fuella wins the pageant.png Adjl 4 15 zpsox6gytf0.jpeg Eye of the Beholder 200.jpg Fu Dog Tells Veronica to Hold Tight.PNG Fu Jake Sara Oracle.png Fu Jake Gramps walk.jpg Jake undies half lower body.jpg Fu Veronica linked.jpg Fu Dog4D30F5.jpg Сезон 2 Fu_Season_1.jpg|Фу Дог (Сезон 2) fu-dog.jpg tumblr_inline_mh9qwbapBd1qz4rgp.png BUUURRRP!!!.PNG|Fu Dog belching loud Breakout.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h40m38s208.png|Фу Дог в акваланге Untitled 36.jpg Fu Dog Close Up.jpg Fu Dog 3.jpg Fu Dog 2.jpg The Breakout (32).jpg The Breakout (33).jpg Fu Dog Starts Fainting.PNG|Фу Дог начинает падать в обморок Fu Dog Tells Jake Marty Knows the Location Of any Soul in Mortal Danger.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейк Марти знает расположение любой души в смертельной опасности Fu Dog Tells Jake They Have To Duck and Cover Until Lao Shi Gets Back.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что они должны пригнуться и прикрыть, пока Лао Ши не вернется Fu Dog Tells Jake To Toss One Demon At a Time.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он должен бросить одного демона за один раз Fu Dog Tells Jake He's too Weak to Battle His Evil Self Right Now.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он слишком слаб, чтобы взять на себя его злое я прямо сейчас. Fu Dog asks Jake What part of Stay at the Shop did He not UnderStand.PNG|Фу Дог спрашивает Джейка, какую часть "остаться в магазине" он не понял Fu Dog tells Jake He Can't Clean on Chinese New Year.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он не может очистить на Китайский Новый год. Fu Dog Refuses to go To the Park with Jake and Bag Doggy Sweaters.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он отказывается идти в парк и мешок собачьи свитера. Fu Dog See's a Kick Me Sign on His Back.PNG|Фу Дог видит знак "Пни меня сильнее" на его спине Fu Dog Tells Jake Cleaning on Chinese New Year is Aganst Tradition.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейк уборка на Китайский Новый год против традиции Fu Dog Tells Jake He's Sweeping all The Good Luck.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Джейку, что он сметает все удачи в магазине. Fu Dog Tells Hayley Her Troll Face looks like an Extra Lump.PNG|Фу Дог говорит Хейли ее тролль лицо выглядит как дополнительный комок. 9898988989089089080.jpg 67679905690485.jpg 797699568458955895.jpg 5695609090590500.jpg A Befuddled Mind (8).jpg A Befuddled Mind (9).jpg A Befuddled Mind (11).jpg Being Human (35).jpg Siren Says (135).jpg Siren Says (151).jpg Siren Says (141).jpg Siren Says (127).jpg Siren Says (131).jpg Siren Says (132).jpg Siren Says (135).jpg Siren Says (137).jpg Siren Says (139).jpg Siren Says (152).jpg Bring It On (82).jpg Family Business (23).jpg Family Business (48).jpg Family Business (55).jpg Family Business (57).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (4).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (5).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (6).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (3).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (13).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (54).jpg Furious Jealousy (24).jpg Furious Jealousy (25).jpg Breakout (27).jpg The Academy (23).jpg Nobody's Fu (1).jpg Nobody's Fu.jpg Nobody's Fu (9).jpg Nobody's Fu (17).jpg Bananas B. and Fu Dog.jpg Mr. Krunkers and Fu Dog ready to battle with the Goblins.jpg Throw one Demon & Fu Dog will Catch it.PNG|Бросьте Один Демон Внутри И Фу Дог Поймает Его Hero of the Hourglass (6).jpg Hero of the Hourglass (7).jpg Fu Dog & Lao Shi were Waiting for the Right Time.PNG Fu Dog Asks Lao Shi is That a Bad Thing.PNG|Фу Дог спрашивает Лао Ши это плохо Лило и Стич: Мультсериал'' vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m17s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m35s147.png|Fu Dog with Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m02s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m09s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h44m31s124.png